


A kiss, just a kiss

by LaMalefix



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMalefix/pseuds/LaMalefix
Summary: It’s just a kiss, but that’s exactly what he needed.Alec is back late from work again. And smells of ichor and blood, and burnt flesh.His dinner with Magnus went up in smoke because the damn sensor ringed before he even turned the corner and retrieved something to eat.He sent him a message, to which Magnus replied with a random ok and a heart emoji.And Alec is mad, his anger is going to drive him crazy. It is as if the whole universe has it with him during this period. The demons seem to have agreed to appear every time he is about to return home. He no longer even remembers when it was the last time the two of them spent an entire evening together, without interruptions, emergencies, sudden problems. Not to mention an entire day.And so yes, when he comes home and crosses the threshold of the apartment he shares so little with Magnus, and if it weren’t for this, he couldn’t even say that they are together, that they are still together, he doesn’t expect that kiss.





	A kiss, just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/gifts).



 

 

 

 

It’s just a kiss, but that’s exactly what he needed.

Alec is back late from work again. And smells of ichor and blood, and burnt flesh.

His dinner with Magnus went up in smoke because the damn sensor ringed before he even turned the corner and retrieved something to eat.

He sent him a message, to which Magnus replied with a random ok and a heart emoji.

And Alec is mad, his anger is going to drive him crazy. It is as if the whole universe has it with him during this period. The demons seem to have agreed to appear every time he is about to return home. He no longer even remembers when it was the last time the two of them spent an entire evening together, without interruptions, emergencies, sudden problems. Not to mention an entire day.

Magnus is patient, he’s always been a patient type, he knows what Alec’s job means, and never says anything. But sooner or later, Alec will get one of those looks, which he fears so much, one of those that means that, no, he has no more time for him. Even if Magnus has infinite time ahead of him.

And so yes, when he comes home and crosses the threshold of the apartment he shares so little with Magnus, and if it weren’t for this, he couldn’t even say that they are together, that they are still together, he doesn’t expect that kiss.

But that’s what he needed.

And he tries to break away, to tell him something, to apologize, to ask another possibility because he has clearly thrown his sensor in the mouth of that demon today, not only to make it explode and annihilate the threat, but more not to have to hear that continuous _beep beep_ that always interrupts them.

And Magnus is there, close to him, so close that maybe he is also muttering something against his mouth.

And then his hands move, the sparkling and sweet sensation of his magic slipping on him, under his clothes, looking for what he will clearly find, bruises, marks, scratches, a wound that is already healing.

And Magnus frowns, but doesn’t say a word, and lets more magic run to facilitate the effect of the healing runes.

And Alec stretches, curves his body over that of his Warlock in a desperate attempt to resume the kissing process. And there is the urgency of everything that couldn’t be said, of everything that couldn’t be done. And he throws his arms around him and holds him stronger. His hands are on Magnus’ back, slipping under his tight shirt, his fingers draw gentle caresses, little circles on that thin and tiny piece of bare skin he could find.

And Magnus pulls away from him again, gasping a bit.

And maybe it’s not just a kiss, or a series of breathtaking kisses. That’s all he missed in this period. Even the routine kisses, those in which Magnus lends him his cheek, or presents him his forehead, to say goodbye, good work, in that silent way, without even breaking away from this reading or that potion. Or being unable to open his eyes after those morning kisses, a bit sleepy, while between one peck and the other, mumbling incoherently, that he doesn’t want to wake up.

And Magnus breaks away from him again and opens his mouth. “Hey, are you okay?” he manages to say, his voice a little hoarse, a little deep and husky.

And Alec certainly doesn’t have the mental powers to answer now. And he stretches to kiss him again. First a small kiss on his lips, from which he almost immediately comes off to look at him again and then, and then he seems to want to devour him. An enormous urge growling in the back of his heart.

And Magnus begins to back away, moves slowly, continuing to kiss him. And if Alec didn’t have his arms around him, if he were not so urgently clinging to him, they would both find themselves belly-up after having stumbled over the carpet, or having hit this or that pot. And it’s a bit sloppy, a bit clumsy but perfect.

And now it’s Alec’s turn to break off the kiss, and murmurs a hoarse “I love you” on Magnus’ lips, before kissing him again, gentle, delicate and then moves to enchain a trail of kisses on his neck.

And he snuggles his nose under Magnus’ jaw and stumbles a bit, with his eyes closed.  And maybe even Magnus isn’t able to open his eyes as he gropes on Alec, backwarding and they finally fall both on the couch.

Alec just smiles, he didn’t expect this development, certainly not. Not after that message, that monosyllable and that emoji. He expected a scuffle, a series of words, and maybe a door slammed in his face.

And Magnus is close to him, so close to him that the words that he says touch his lips.

“I’m sorry” Alec whimpers at the end, finding a little more voice. “I made you wait even to─”.

But his answer is another kiss, deep and wet, a bit slippery.

And Alec loses his words again, drowning in that sea of honey that are Magnus’ eyes without glamor. And then he breaks off from him and looks at him. And maybe he looks more at his lips that seem to invite him again, but heck, he has to keep his mouth in check, just as he has to rein in what he has in his trousers. Because God, maybe they finally have a moment to talk, to stay together and today they have all the time to do it, because the sensor is dust together with the demon, and Isabelle scolded him and almost kicked him to get him back home and let him get a blessed day off. And maybe it is the day he can finally take that thing that has been in his pocket for days, months, that little box that perhaps he must sooner or later open and offer it, but has never found the right time.

But his lips are so inviting, and he looks at them for a long time, and perhaps he consumes them with his look before bending and continuing the soft little struggle of their lips. Moaning every now and then.

 

* * *

 

 

It is only a few hours later that Alec opens an eye and watches him sleep.

Somehow, they managed to get to bed, sowing their clothes around the house. Hot hands on flesh, the kisses deeper and deeper on the skin, signs, of a different kind than those of a furious battle now dot Alec’s neck and chest, even his back. And maybe even Magnus has a similar pattern on the skin.

And this is the perfect time to do it. Alec had imagined otherwise, millions of different scenarios, a walk in this wonderful botanical garden in Finland, a gondola ride in Venice perhaps, kneel in the middle of the Great Chinese Wall, a dinner in this renowned restaurant in Vienna, or in that moment when the Ferris wheel in Munich stops. But this is the right time. While they’re in bed and it’s still not dawn and Magnus’ skin is shining with the light of a still-sleeping New York, those timid stars that can occasionally peek out in the midst of all that light pollution. The two of then in bed, half naked, the acrid smell of a room that was the setting for one of their best performances to be honest. Suddenly, maybe with only a pair of pants on, slip the ring on his finger without too many words. In the less pyrotechnic way that comes to Alec’s mind, because Magnus is the one that comes with special effects, flamboyant ans sparkly, he’s the one who takes his breath away, certainly not Alec. And in all those scenarios that he imagined he saw hundreds of possible things that could go horribly wrong, because he is not magic, not at all, he can only foresee the worst, with his analytical warrior brain.

It’s time, and he moves out of bed to go and look for his jacket, which he has left somewhere around the couch, and maybe meanwhile he can also recover a pair of pants and get dressed, that, yes, maybe have something on him could be less embarrassing. He will already stammer his proposal in the clumsiest way possible, better have his family jewels covered, at least.

When the mission is finally complete, he returns to his place in the bed, Magnus widened a little on the mattress, went to look for him on his side, as if he needed more warmth while he was away. And when he finally returns, in the bed, he hears him muttering a soft, raspy “I love you” while rubbing his cheek on the pillow.

And Alec smiles, and then he gives him a light, soft kiss on the edge of his forehead, and Magnus moans something very similar to “Go back to sleep Lightwood”, and perhaps mumbles something disjointed that is clearly addressed to the order of the wacky physiology of the Nephilims, that it isn’t possible that he is already so active, because all that sex must have tired him at least a little but. And Alec laughs and kisses the tip of his nose, while he scrunches his face in a grimace, before yawning.

“What?” huffs Magnus at the end, opening one eye and then the other.

“What _what_?” Alec answers.

“What prompted you to wake me up at this ungodly hour, Alexander Lightwood?” he grumbles. “There isn’t even the sun outside... Can’t you sleep like all normal people?”.

Alec snorts and approaches him, just enough to rest a light kiss between his nose and upper lip. “I have to do something, _something important_ ”.

And Magnus looks at him now, has his eyes focused on him and perhaps has that strange expression vaguely disappointed. He noticed that he is dressed, and he clearly doesn’t like this, he is dressed and is not under the covers as he had left it a few hours ago. “Do you have to go back to the Institute?” he asks and then snorts an annoyed sigh. “ _Already_?”.

“No, not today.” he replies smiling and then finally enjoys the way in which his cat-like pupils widen slightly, and he moves a  little closer, and he holds on to him, a little like he did last night. They can’t be literally closer than this. And Alec feels Magnus’ skin almost repelling his breath.

And Magnus sighs a long deep sigh, before moving slowly, eyes clouded and kisses his chin, in a sloppy, sleepy attempt to kiss him good morning. “And then we could sleep a little longer…” he mutters, squinting his eyes and moving his hand to call his magic and close the curtains from which the annoying light enters. And then he cuts him a look. “You are dressed, though”.

Alec smiles, perhaps in a way too much goofy. “Yes, because I have to do something important”.

And Magnus perhaps gives him a slightly puzzled or slightly sleepy look, or a combination of the two and pulls back to sit down. “So, you have to go out?”.

But he shakes his head, lips tight in an amused smile.

“So why are you dressed? This doesn’t seem right, I’m naked.” he mumbles, moving both arms to cover himself better with the golden silky blanket, as if Alec didn’t know that body better than his pockets. “What do I have to do? I have to dress?”.

Alec shakes his head, even more amused than before. “You can stay perfectly in bed, actually…”.

“And you can’t?” he asks. “Why not? Why are you making me talk at this impossible hour, _mh_?”.

And Alec gets up, finally, and walks around the bed to finally do _the thing_. And stops and ponders kneeling first on one leg and then on the other and then decides to sit on the mattress next to him.

“What’s up?” Magnus asks even more puzzled.

And he opens his mouth a couple of times and decides to take his hand and bring it to his mouth to kiss his back and then his fingertips.

“ _Alexander_?” Magnus calls him again.

“I love you.” He whispers very softly between kisses.

And Magnus smiles, softly and grasps his fingers on his hand. “You’re weird... this morning, if I can call it, you know, morning”.

“And you’re the usual grumpy,” he mumbles.

“You wake me up, of course I’m grumpy! And then you’re dressed, so I expect to hear the damn whistle of your damn sensor at any moment” he snorts again.

“I know, it was a period full of... _emergencies_ ,” he replies unhappily. “But today, I assure you, nobody will interrupt us”.

Magnus furrows a pointed brow. “Did you leave it at the Institute?”.

“I threw it in the mouth of a demon and it exploded.” Alec says shrugging.

And Magnus bursts out laughing.

And Alec loses his words. And he thought so hard to find the right ones, something that was not too cloying, too silly, too banal, but... now he has no more words.

“Even if you use arrows and swords, now is more than clear that the future of Shadowhunters is using sensors as weapons... it’s a good thing that you have a great endowment,” he replies winking. “All these battles, and yet...” he begins to say.

“Life... life offers many battles... my life in particular” Alec replies slowly interrupting him. “And I... and I would really like you and I to face them together”.

“ _Of course_ , because fighting beside you is the sexiest thing that comes to my mind, without talking about killing demons... extremely romantic.” he answers, winking.

And Alec sighs. Here, yes, it did not work. It must be more explicit, it is not even dawn that necessarily needs to be clearer. “When I met you…”.

And Magnus bows his head to the side, a furrowed brow and a puzzled look.

“Alright, maybe not... I didn’t immediately realize that you were... you were the right one. But... you are and... and it’s perfect and... I want...” he continues.

“Well, yes... you liked your brother,” he replies with a soft smile on his kips. “And, you know, as much as I like Game of Thrones... that goes far more than─”.

And Alec snorts a laugh and maybe comes out a little nervous, or a bit unnerved.

“What’s up, Alexander?” he sighs. “I know these things, what’s in your heart... it’s not that if you skip a couple dinners... or if you come back late at night, something changes. I will _always_ want you”.

And Alec sighs and shakes his head. Maybe it was a stupid idea.

“My heart was a desert before you appeared in my life and... you watered it with all your love... and now I’m in full bloom and─” he smiles and winks at him. “Now, take off your clothes and get under the covers… don’t make me kick you out from home...”.

And Alec sighs. His heart makes a leap, a strange and pleasant jump, and then tightens in his chest. And takes his breath away. “How is it possible, Magnus? How much charm do you have? Why is this thing so easy for you?! “

“ _This thing_?” he asks confused. “What thing?”.

“ _This_.” he explains gesturing randomly between the two of them “You know, right? The way you say these things with this naturalness? I’m here... trying to ask you to marry me... and I can’t even do it and you can make my heart do a thing… that freaks me out and…” he sighs and realizes only when Magnus gasps what he actually said. 

Magnus takes another deep shaky breath and looks at him, eyes wide and glassy. “Are you trying to do _what_?”.

“Maybe I should have kneeled” he grumbles and pulls out the box. It’s a ring. Nothing special, a thin metal band. Very simple. Nothing pyrotechnic, nothing flamboyant. He wanted to give him something more special, something like the Lightwood family ring but it’s rough, it’s sharp and wouldn’t look good at Magnus’ finger.

“Maybe. So I’d stop ranting  _and_ ─” he breathes out and shakes his head, covers his eyes with his hands.

“ _Mag_ s?” Alec calls him. “I know, the ring is nothing special and there are so many things to change in Shadowhunter society, but take it as a promise.” he smiles, shaking his hand. “I promise you that I will change things , because you will be my husband not only in the eyes of my family but also in the eyes of the Clave and...”.

“I know” he answers, swallowing thickly twice. “It’s just that…”.

“What? It’s too early? I don’t know how long I have on Earth, Magnus, but I know for sure that I want to be with you as long as I have life. Immortal or not, I don’t care. I want to be with you _forever_ ”.

And Magnus looks at him, finally, moving his hand from his eyes and smiles. “Nobody ever asked me this, Alexander. Nobody wanted me like this...”.

“Shame on them,” he deadpans shrugging. “So, are you in? To change the laws of the Clave to ensure that our marriage is like any other Nephilim marriage?”.

And Magnus looks at him, with these very languid, wide eyes and sighs. “ _Well_ …”.

“ _So_?” Alec whimpers impatiently.

“I’d like the whole package, you know? Romantic dinner, walk, champagne, and then you who kneel and ask me” he replies with an impossible, serious expression on his face.

And Alec curls an eyebrow, not impressed at all and moves to get up, and close the box to try again the scene. And ask him better, with better words.

But Magnus pulls Alec on his chest, tugging him closer. “Of course I’m in,” he replies. “Put that blessed ring on my finger and take off all those clothes and come back in bed with me... we need to make out really hard right now”.

“No romantic dinner, a stroll in the park... and champagne? No kneeling or anything” Alec asks a little confused, eyes lost in those of Magnus.

“We’re not really a couple who care about traditions, am I wrong?” he whispers. “We change the laws of Clave, Alexander. Let’s get married and let’s take a shot at those old fartasses”.

And Alec laughs and approaches for a gentle kiss that must only be a gentle kiss and instead becomes incredibly intense and breathtaking and when he pulls off and stays on him and should just put that ring on his finger, then what was the right finger? His brain is going at three thousand miles per hour and he can no longer find a logical thread.

And then he sits up, and takes his hand and takes it back to his mouth before slipping the ring, which is a little too wide and sighs.

“You make my heart do something that freaks me out and... and that I adore, and I don’t think that... these are the words you wanted to hear… or the right way to do it…” he murmurs wobbling a bit “And then the ring is big and...”

“Your words are perfect; the ring is perfect... _you_ are perfect” he replies and with a snap of magic the metal band tightens around his finger. “It’s perfect. And you’re everything I ever wanted”.

And Alec stretches to kiss his neck, slowly. And when he moves his lips, and he hears him laughing he squeezes even more to him and kisses him louder, with almost deaf ears.

“Well, of course if you’d done it in your boxer... it would have been something to tell your mother, the next time she comes over for dinner...” he replies, sneering.

And Alec moves to look at him, very serious.

“Your sister will kick you for not having recorded this... and Jace will make fun of what you said... Wow, Alexander you’re really _too precious_!” He chuckles again and is about to open his mouth when Alec slings his lips and rips his breath, sealing with another kiss.

It’s the kind of kiss he uses to distract him when he’s doing something, just to amuse him, but this time it’s different. It’s breathtaking, the way Magnus responds to his kiss, always, but this time it’s just more. He can’t help but let himself be drawn to him he can’t stop touching him, his lips are so soft, so hot, and it’s too perfect to stop. And the kiss becomes deeper, more humid, and perhaps Magnus pulls away from him first and picks up his face in his hands the ring that sparkles in the first light of dawn and runs through his lips with the tip of his thumb, a soft warm smile on his face.

And there’s no need for words, just the look, just that silence and the air that breaks between them while they breathe.

 

Just a kiss, or a hundred, but that’s just what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> So happy birthday to my dearest [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf), this is just a little something to lighten up a bit my day and maybe yours too! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading ;D Leave a kudo or a comment to let me know your feedback!  
> Hope to post a Christmas work soon, but, in the meantime... Happy Holidays you all!


End file.
